dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Lucina
Roots? Trunks Lucina Both Neither Description In a dying future, these two sword wielding heroes go back to save everything. This is Gogeta46power's 2nd fight in season 1. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D''' '''B X''' Pre Fight Trunks: Alright, I hear there is this big universal tournament happening, I need to be apart of this. Mai: Trunks what are you doing? Trunks: Don't worry about me, I'll only be gone momentarrily. Mai: How long? Trunks: The tournament is only 48 minutes, and no killing. Mai: Alright... be careful. Trunks: Don't worry, I will. (I hear Frieza's there so I must be careful) '''(Trunks departs on his ship while Mai sees him off) Trunks: Alright lets gowoahhhh! (Trunks slips, sending him into another wormhole that has nothing to do with universe 7 and is really just a segway into the battle) Virion: Lady Lucina, it is great to send you down this way. Lucina: I can see why. (The time machine appears) Virion: WHAT NOT BEATY THING IS THIS! Lucina: I don't know. Virion: Lady Lucina, get back. Trunks: Ow.... shit wrong time. Sorry, I'll be out. (Virion shoots the time machine, destroying it) Trunks: WHY!? Virion: Who are you? Trunks: That was my only way out you idiot! Virion: Such ugly words. Lucina: Virion halt! Who are you and what is your business? Trunks: THAT isn't important, I need to fix this. (He puts the machine into a capsule, to repair it, suddenly when walking away an arrow shoots at him and Trunks catches it) Virion: WHAT!? Trunks: You know what, I don't have the time. (Trunks quickly punts Virion in the air) Trunks: If you don't want to end like him, stay away. Lucina: NO! He was my ally, whoever hurts my allies is my enemy, prepare for battle scum! Trunks: Ugh... fine whatever (This is really stupid) Battle (Lucina is in a ready stance while Trunks is firmly planted looking at Lucina, planning on what she is going to do. She quickly dashes at him, he gets ready and he easily dodges the attack and sweeps her down to the ground, he looks at her and just simply walks away. Enraged by this Lucina gets up and cuts his back, she follows it up with dashing to Trunks' front by kneeing his gut then smashes his jaw with an uppercut, when in the air she goes for a cut but he blocks with his blade. Trunks then grabs her arm and throws her to the ground, he simply floats to the ground and then stares. Lucina stands off and wipes some blood she has on her face then smirks. She runs at Trunks and they collide blades, with her gaining the edge in the stand off, suddenly she decides to knee him in the gut once more where he goes flying in the air but he recovers before she is able to do anything) Trunks: I wanted to end this quickly, but this will take a bit. Lucina: Give yourself up and this can end now. Trunks: Yeah I don't think so, I've dealt with enough people that wear blue in my life. Lucina: Then pay with your life. (Lucina quickly dashes for Trunks but he flies in the air. "WAIT HE'S A DRAGON!?" screams Lucina as he looks down at a confused Lucina. Trunks moves his hands really quickly and then forms his fingers in a diamond formation confusing her even more. "BURNING ATTACK!!" Screams Trunks as the Burning Attacks shoots from his hand and blows up next to Lucina, she stares at it for a second then decides to look at Trunks who has his arms folded in the air. He fires another Ki Blase where she cuts it in half with her blade then he appears behind Lucina where he grabs her by the leg and throws her against a tree, when trying to slash her she dodges and the tree slowly falls down to the ground, when he is distracted she goes for a swing with Trunks blocking the shot and their blades are against each other once again) Lucina: You cannot win against me! Trunks: We'll see. (As both are collding Trunks reaches behind him and fires a energy wave, seding him flying off in one directon toward Lucina, getting her off balance. When he sees the oppurtunity, he smashes her to the ground with a mighty kick and it creates a rather big crater. He grabs a tree and tries to smash Lucina with it, but she cuts it in half. When distracted Lucina takes up the oppurtunity to get a stab through Trunks but he catches her Falchion before she lays the mighty blow. His hand starts to bleed and then throws her away across the plains. When in the air Trunks beats down Lucina with a quick but powerful combo, with a punch sending her across, she regains her posture and glares right at Trunks) Trunks: This can end now, we don't need to fight anymore. Lucina: Oh screw off you started the fight, you are ending. Trunks: Looks like you're only good at fighting, and any brain work is useless. (She runs angrily at Trunks and she activates Aether, when she slashes Trunks she regains a bit of health in the process, when he is dazed she continues up the combo with dozens of more slashes and ends the combo with a punch to the temple. "Not enough" She says as she hits him with another combo, and when that ends she stands proud on thinking she won that battle. "Do you really think you won, it will take a lot more than that to put me down" says Trunks as he stands up ready for battle once more, he grasps his sword and adds a bit of his energy to it, making it into a great energy blade and he points it right to Lucina) Trunks: I'll give you one more chance to step down, stop the fight and this doesn't have to resume, got it? Lucina: You attacked an ally like I said before, I could never forgive you. Trunks: Whatever. (Trunks cuts the ground having a giant wave of energy and she narrowly dodges, he dashes right for her but she is ready and blocks it, then hits him with a combo of slashes charges an attack where she slashes Trunks away to send him flying, she runs toward him. In the air Trunks recovers and flies high in the air shooting ki blasts at her, intentionally missing so dust is all around her, within the dust the silhouettes both both of them are fighting, with Trunks gaining an advantage, Lucina dodges an attack thinking she has him and goes for a strong slash, but when she tries to hit him she cuts the dust cloud in half and Trunks appears behind her, sends her flying with a Ki Blast) Lucina: What kind of magic is this? Trunks: No magic. (In the air she escapes the Ki blast and goes on the offensive, but since she cannot fly this is obviously futile and she falls to the ground, but before she falls fully Trunks kicks her away, to a canyon of all places. She was gonna fall down but before she falls she grabs onto the wall and climbs up. Lucina sighs as she sees Trunks flying over the canyon. She looks down and jumps the canyon, completely startling Trunks, when she reaches him she punches him, as they both fall down inside the canyon, when they reach the bottom of it Lucina is on Trunks, but he barely dodged her blade and he kicks her off, and then he blasts above her, which caves her in the canyon) Lucina: Oh come on! (While covered in the rocks Lucina breaks out and throws one at Trunks, he blocks it with flying colors, then kicks it at Lucina but she dodges and stabs Trunks, he coughs up some blood then grabs the Falchion, and throws her out of the canyon, he sits down breathing and holding the wound. He grabs a senzu bean and eats it, healing him. Lucina pulls out an Elixir to drink it, all of her wounds are healed. She runs back to gain some distance between her and Trunks, but for some reason it is quiet, too quiet for her. She looks around with no sign of the future warrior, but then she hears a crash, it is Trunks appearing behind her coming out from the ground, and she fires a Finish Buster, but she barely dodges, it destroys an entire mountain behind her, she looks back shocked) Trunks: What's wrong, never saw someone destroy a mountain before? (While distracted with pride, Lucina gets a good shot in through Trunk's chest, and then gets a flurry of sword strikes to the purple (but now blue) haired swordsmen with a great strike. He is on the ground pretty injured while she slowly walks up to him. "This could have been avoided if you came with me" Lucina says this as she rises her blade in the air and the sun shines againt it, reminding Trunks about a certain power up he has yet to use) Trunks: Oh yeah... Super Saiyan... HAAA! Lucina: WHAT! (Lucina is now stood in front of a Trunks, he stood proud and powerful. "You changed your hair color, that should take at least a few weeks here, whatever, hair color won't change anything" She goes for him but he grabs he Falchion and breaks it, he runs up and cuts her arm off where she lets out a scream of agony, he kicks her in the air) Trunks: Sorry about this, should have backed down... GALICK GUN!!! (Trunks fires a Super Galick Gun where it blows half her body up, and her top half falls to the ground with her screams filling the skies, before she hits the ground a wolf gets at her body and starts to eat at it) Lucina: STOP!!! I DONT WANT TO DIE... (Cries) (More wolves come and rip her intestines out of her body, then it reaches until she is nothing but a bloody mess and the screen pans to a scared Trunks) Trunks: Sorry bout that... (He flies off) Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 1 Gogeta46power Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights